mucfandomcom-20200215-history
House Of Cards
is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Story After Leg Johnson successfully jimmied the damn lock on the front door of the mayor's mansion, he, Jack Marston, and Boonie MacFarlane are making their way inside to find the corrupt official and bring him to justice. Boonie also plans to give the mayor a taste of his own medicine (bullet flavor) in revenge for him burning down her ranch. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player must: *Defeat waves of enemies, including three more Marshals. *Keep Boonie and Leigh alive. *Defeat the traitor Edgar Rose in a duel. Mission Details The mission opens with a cutscene where the three protagonists are entering the front door of the mansion into the large foyer. As enemies appear and the player takes control of Jack, Boonie heads off in search of the mayor, the gold, and whatever havoc she can wreak on the mansion. Jack and Leg fight the enemies in the foyer, then work their way through the kitchen and into one wing of the mansion. Continuing upstairs and past the mayor's bedroom, Archer Forman appears down a corridor along with other enemies. The player can choose to simply run from the foyer up to this point, ignoring enemies at the expense of losing a little health. The Forman must be defeated before proceeding, however. Once Archer is dead and the player enters the room at the end of the corridor, Jacky says "Something looks odd about these walls". Moving towards one of the walls triggers a cutscene where Jack finds and opens a hidden panel. Leg stays behind to deal with more approaching enemies while Jack heads through the secret door. Proceeding down a corridor leads to a set of stairs going down, a basement with enemies at the bottom. After defeating them and additional enemies in a room around the corner, a cutscene triggers in which Boonie storms through a door on the other side of the room. She tells Jack that she's been busting the place up and has found corpses to the whole mansion, but hasn't found the Edgar nor mayor yet. Boonie and Jack head off together and encounter two more Marshals - Buford and Bert. The player should be careful moving in front of Boonie during this section as she will occasionally fire the special blast from Rancher's Reptile and the player can be hit. After defeating the two Marshals and other enemies, heading upstairs and around a corner will trigger a cutscene where Boonie finds Landon Ricketts. Bonnie tells Ricketts and Jack to go on to find the mayor while she stays there to find Mr. Leg. Note that the player can run ahead to this area from the previous area, but the cutscene will not trigger until the Marshals have been killed. Landon and Jack enter the mayor's office to find a man sitting in a chair, facing away from them. It is not the mayor, however, it is a former friend of Jack, Edgar Rose who chides them for not making an appointment first, then gets up to duel Jack. Edgar is a very fast duellist, but no match for Jack. Once he is killed, the mission ends and proceeds directly into the weapon selection screen for the final mission. Mission Failure The mission will fail if: *The player dies. *Boonie, Leg or Landon die. Mission Boss(es) *Archer Forman *Buford Ackley *Bert Leverick New Game Elements Introduced None! Mission Complete Unlockables Noh! Bonus Mode This mission is not available in Bonus Mode. See more: House Of Cards Dialogues. Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Battles Category:Levels